Une deuxième nuit
by ludamiel
Summary: Une nouvelle soirée en compagnie de Kyôraku, "ivre". Yaoi.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Pairing :** Ukitake x Kyôraku.

**Résumé : **Une nouvelle soirée en compagnie de Kyôraku, "ivre". Yaoi.

* * *

- Ukitake-taicho. Kyôraku-taisho demande à ce que vous le rejoigniez à son bureau.

Le capitaine de la treizième division leva la tête vers le Lieutenant Ise. Il considéra un moment la jeune femme en souriant et soupira.

- S'il avait vraiment envie de me voir, il aurait pu se déplacer. De toute manière, je ne peux pas. Il lança un coup d'œil sur les dossiers qui s'entassaient. Même avec tous les efforts de Kiyone et de Sentaro, la paperasse s'entasse, comme on dit… Tu lui enverras mes excuses en lui signalant que si c'est vraiment urgent, il sait où me trouver, qu'il est la flemme ou non.

Il finit sa phrase en souriant. Ise acquiesça et partit sans un mot. Le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que lui voulait son ami et commença à se perdre dans des conjectures toutes aussi idiotes les unes que les autres. Il y réfléchissait encore quand Sentaro rentra dans le bureau.

- Taisho ! S'écria le nouveau venu. Vous n'avez pas encore commencé les dossiers ? Vous n'allez pas bien, vous devez faire une pause, peut-être.

- Non, non, calme-toi, je réfléchissais seulement. Un problème ?

- Euh… Non, pas plus que d'habitude… Fit le jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, insista son supérieur.

- C'est que…

- Rien du tout ! S'écria Kiyone, ouvrant la porte à la volée et attrapant le troisième siège par le col. Rien du tout, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez, tout marche comme sur des roulettes ou presque. C'est vraiment trois fois rien. Idiot ! Tu ne voulais pas qu'il le sache et tu te dépêches de l'avertir ! Dit-elle à son compagnon et l'entraînant hors du bureau.

- Je suis pas un idiot !

- Si, t'en es un, la preuve, et elle est flagrante en plus !

La porte se referma. Ukitake soupira une nouvelle fois. _Ils pourraient vraiment éviter de se crier dessus à chaque heure de la journée, c'est deux-là… _Il sourit et ne retint un nouveau soupir lorsque son regard se posa sur la pile de feuilles. Il prit une inspiration et commença l'attaque.

Pendant ce temps, Shunsui Kyôraku recevait sa réponse de la bouche de son lieutenant. Il souffla à cette annonce.

- Pourquoi il ne vient pas…?

- Parce qu'il travaille, LUI. Lui répondit la brune.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues par là, Nanao-chan ? Fit le capitaine, innocemment

- Que vous devriez être entrain de remplir les feuilles que vous avez devant les yeux depuis maintenant deux heures, dont vous n'avez pas lu une ligne et qui ne risque pas de se remplir toutes seules. Puis je vous ai déjà demander de ne plus m'appelez comme ça.

- Comment ? Nanao-chan ? C'est ça qui te gêne ?

- Taicho ! Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux une heure !

- Une heure ! Ah non ! Pas tout seul. Continua-t-il en la regardant.

- Ne comptez pas sur moi.

Et elle partit en fermant la porte.

Son capitaine sourit puis replongea dans ses pensées. _Ukitake qui a refusé de venir : compréhensible. Les papiers à remplir : Nanao-chan le fera. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire…_ Il continua ses pérégrinations mentales jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. C'est en voyant l'ombre augmenter qu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'était laissé aller. _Bah, je le ferais demain ou alors Nanao-chan aura peut-être la bonté de le faire cette nuit._ Pensa-t-il en regardant les feuilles sur le bureau. Il sortit donc de la capitainerie en souriant. Il avait bien la ferme intention de parler avec son ami. Il prit donc le chemin de la treizième division, saluant au passage un Kenpachi de mauvaise humeur, un Mayuri tout aussi énervé que son collègue. Son sourire s'élargit en voyant les bâtiments de la treizième.

- Hey ! Fit-il en ouvrant la porte du bureau d'Ukitake.

Ce dernier soupira et afficha en plus un air désespéré quand il entendit les cris de ses deux troisièmes sièges.

- Kyôraku-taisho ! Le capitaine n'a pas encore terminé, je vous prie de ne pas le déranger ! Et puis, comment êtes-vous entré ?

- Pour rejoindre Jyûshiro, tous les obstacles du monde ne réussiraient pas à m'en empêcher.

- Shunsui, arrête de plaisanter. Malheureusement, Kiyone et Sentaro ont raison, la pile de dossier ne semble pas diminuer, à croire qu'on s'est ligué contre moi.

- Peut-être aurais-je un élan de bonté et que je prendrai la peine de t'aider…

- Taicho !

- Nanao-chan ! Quelle surprise de te voir ici !

- Ne m'appelez pas Nanao-chan ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous le répétez ?

- Mais ça te va pourtant si bien. Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ?

- Mais enfin, Taisho…!

- Un problème Ise-san ? Coupa Ukitake que ces dialogues commençaient à énerver.

- Oui. Je vous prie de m'excuser, surtout de l'excuser à lui, commença-t-elle en désignant son capitaine.

- Et pourquoi donc, je ne peux donc pas voir mon vieil ami en paix ?

- Pas quand les dossiers s'entassent au point de devenir la tour de Pise, et encore moins quand votre ami en question et LUI entrain de travailler et que vous le dérangez en plein milieu. Je vous demande donc de me suivre et de finir votre travail.

- Ala ala. Mais tu ne peux pas le faire à ma place ?

Le dialogue allait continuer lorsque le capitaine de la treizième le coupa net :

- Sortez de mon bureau. Tous. Tout de suite. Maintenant.

- Jyû…

- Maintenant !

Les troisièmes sièges se regardèrent et décampèrent sans demander leurs restes, Ise poussa son capitaine vers la sortie. Celui-ci se demanda quelle mouche avait piqué le blanc pour les foutre dehors sans explication.

- Vous savez ce qu'il a ? Demanda-t-il.

Kiyone et Sentaro haussèrent les épaules.

- Aucune idée. Mais Ukitake-taicho est effrayant quand il est vraiment en colère…

- Oui, je suis au courant. Murmura avec un sourire nostalgique l'homme au chapeau de paille. Enfin, bon, peut-être est-il vraiment temps pour moi d'aller travailler…

- Bonne idée, Taisho, approuva Ise qui l'emmena rapidement à la huitième avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

Ukitake soupira un grand coup en entendant les deux inséparables se remettre au travail et quand il sentit le reitsu de son ami s'éloigner. Il s'avachit sur sa chaise. _Va falloir que j'aille m'expliquer, au moins à Shunsui… Pourtant, il sait très bien que ce genre de conversation inutile et répétitive m'énerve. Il en a fait son outil préféré… _Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule, 20 heures. Dossiers finis ou pas, il sortit sans bruit du bureau et se faufila entre les bâtiments jusqu'à ses appartements. Il se fit couler un bain, se glissa dedans et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de bien-être. L'eau brulante sur son corps nu le décontracta au possible et il se laissa aller dans l'eau chaude. Il ne sentit pas le nouveau venu arrivé, n'entendit pas la vaisselle s'entrechoquer, ne respira pas les odeurs de brulé qui provenaient de la cuisine… Ou plutôt si ! C'est même ce qui le réveilla de sa somnolence (de son sommeil) et il sortit brusquement de son bain, attrapant un peignoir au passage. Il déboucha dans sa cuisine et éclata de rire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait.

Il vit un Kyôraku affolé devant le four, ne sachant pas quoi faire et il lut la surprise dans ses yeux à son arrivée.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda avec peine le blanc, reprenant son souffle.

- J'essayais de trouver le pourquoi du comment de ma chasse hors de ton bureau, je voulais essayer aussi de me faire pardonner de je ne sais quoi mais je crois que c'est raté… Il prit un air blasé devant ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une tarte.

- Hum, je vois. Répondit Ukitake, encore sous l'emprise des soubresauts du rire. Laisse, va. Je m'en occupe.

- Et tu comptes cuisiner dans cette tenue ? Demanda le brun en détaillant l'homme.

Le regard partit de la tête, s'attardant sur les épaules fines, la taille, et finit sur les jambes que l'on apercevait dans l'échancrure du peignoir.

- Apparemment, non. Fit le blanc en se retournant rapidement sans que Kyôraku ne vit son visage.

Il s'était senti rougir sous ce regard et ne voulait pas que le capitaine de la huitième le remarque. Il se dépêcha donc de s'habiller et revint dans la cuisine. Kyôraku avait reprit ses bonnes habitudes en sortant une bouteille de saké d'on ne sait où.

- Je te sers ? Demanda-t-il à l'arrivée du maître des lieux.

- Non, merci. Je ne tiens pas à ressembler à l'ivrogne que tu vas être. Et, je te préviens, il est hors de question que tu dormes ici… Je ne serais plus le collaborateur de tes nuits de beuverie.

- Oula ! ça fait beaucoup de choses tout ça… Tu accepterais d'abandonner un ami, de M'abandonner aux mains cruelles de mon lieutenant ?

- Sans aucun problème. Encore plus, si c'est toi.

- Ce n'est plus les mains de Nanao-chan, c'est toi qui es cruel… Sans cœur.

- Tais-toi. Déjà que tu squattes, tu crames un plat, tu ne veux pas non plus que je t'accueille à bras ouverts, si ? Puis, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? Tu m'as demandé pendant toute la journée, demanda le capitaine en se penchant sur l'étrange mixture cramée. _Je ne vais même pas pouvoir l'arranger…_

- Je me suis fait larguer en beauté.

- Kyôraku. Arrête ton petit jeu. Arrête de boire aussi, tu seras déjà saoul avant d'avoir manger.

- Pas grave. Puis, c'est la vérité.

Le capitaine de la huitième s'amusait à énerver son ami. Il avait déjà vidé la moitié de la bouteille et comptait bien user de son charme pour rester cette nuit ici. Pas question de se retrouver face à face avec son lieutenant la nuit. _Déjà qu'elle faisait peur le jour…_ Il frissonna à cette pensée et se mit à observer le capitaine changé en cuisinier. Il n'avait pas remis l'uniforme, optant pour un pantalon blanc sous un kimono noir. Les cheveux blancs descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Il se les avait attachés en une demi-queue de cheval, pour ne pas être gêné durant le travail. Il s'affairait au dessus du plan de travail avec un air confiant et souriant tranquillement.

Il était heureux de la présence de Kyôraku et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il se repassait la scène dans sa tête, le regard surpris qui se dépêcha de disparaître pour prendre une expression blasée devant le résultat de ses efforts. Il savait très bien que le brun avait fait exprès de rater, lui répétant à chaque occasion qu'il adorait la cuisine que préparait le blanc. Il finit le plat sommaire et l'emmena à table. Une bonne soirée était en perspective.

Le diner commença en silence, puis Kyôraku entama une discussion sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il voulait entendre son ami parler, entendre le son de sa voix. Ukitake se prit au jeu et lui répondit, le regardant boire coupe sur coupe.

- Arrête de boire, lui répéta-t-il. Il est hors de question que tu restes ici.

- Mais pourquoi, je ne veux pas aller voir Nanao-chan… Elle est méchante avec moi… Gémit le brun.

- Je m'en fous, je ne te laisserai pas… Shunsui ! S'écria-t-il en voyant son ami se levait et se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Ukitake essaya de se lever mais retomba à terre. Il comprit qu'il avait perdu la bataille en entendant les draps se froisser pour laisser place au capitaine de la huitième. Il soupira, réussit à se lever et commença à plier la table.

- Juushiroooooo ! Appela l' « invité ». J'arrive pas à dormir !

- C'est problématique, en effet, lui répondit-il en finissant la vaisselle.

- Tu peux venir, s'iiiiil te plaaiit ?

- Non.

- Jyuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-kun !

Ukitake sourit en entendant le diminutif. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il poussa un léger soupir et se dirigea vers sa chambre, admettant totalement sa défaite. L'admettant d'autant plus en voyant un Kyôraku simplement vêtu d'un caleçon, les draps qui étaient fait ressemblaient maintenant à un tas au pied du futon. Les cheveux détachés du brun s'étalaient sur l'oreiller et Ukitake le détailla de haut en bas, presque inconsciemment. Kyôraku tendit les bras vers lui, en une invitation. Le blanc ne la prit pas. Il s'assit au bord du futon et recouvrit le corps presque dénudé.

- Ok, tu dors ici, mais tout seul. _Aucune envie que ça recommence… _Pensa-t-il.

- Mais…

- Bonne nuit.

Et il se sortit un futon qu'il installa dans le salon. Il connaissait son ami, surtout lorsqu'il n'avait plus toute sa conscience après avoir bu un certain nombre de verres. La sagesse aurait dû le mettre à la porte en appelant sa lieutenant, mais le blanc ne pouvait se résoudre de le jeter dehors. Il s'endormit bientôt. Il se réveilla en frissonnant en sentant un corps dans son dos, des mains sur son torse qui allaient et venaient et qui finirent par enlever la ceinture du kimono.

- Shunsui… Retourne dans la chambre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Shun… Il s'arrêta en sentant le brun se pencher vers lui, ses lèvres attrapant les siennes.

- S'il te plaît. Demanda le brun avant de reprendre possession de la bouche du blanc.

La réponse ne vint pas, ne put venir. Kyôraku retourna doucement son ami afin de lui faire face, il continuait de l'embrasser, demandant plus en passant un coup de langue sur les lèvres fermées de son vis-à-vis. Elles restèrent closes jusqu'à ce que la main, perverse et sournoise, qui continuait à s'activer, ne vienne effleurer le mamelon, jouant doucement avec. La bouche convoitée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un petit gémissement de plaisir. Le brun en profita pour embrasser son amant, approfondir le baiser, taquinant la langue de son compagnon. Il se plaça au-dessus du blanc qui essayait de contenir ses soupirs de plaisir. La main brune l'avait dévêtue de son kimono et elle taquinait les deux mamelons, passant de l'un à l'autre, s'amusant à les sentir durcir entre ses doigts. La bouche du brun quitta celle de son vis-à-vis, glissa sur sa mâchoire, sur son cou, ses épaules, et elle remplaça sa main sur le grain rose. Elle lécha délicatement le bout de chair, le mordillant et son propriétaire s'excitait à sentir le corps pâle du capitaine de la treizième division réagir aux caresses, l'entendant réprimer des gémissements. La main abandonna le deuxième téton, descendant plus bas, beaucoup plus bas. Elle s'arrêta un moment à la limite du pantalon avant de le faire glisser, effleurant l'aine, caressant l'intérieur des cuisses. Elle fut rejointe par sa sœur et ensemble, elles s'amusèrent à tracer des cercles sur les cuisses, se rapprochant inexorablement de l'entrejambe du capitaine. Ce dernier se tendit, retint un cri qui passa à demi ses lèvres lorsqu'elles atteignirent la bosse, encore contenue dans le caleçon. Bientôt, celui atterrit à côté des autres habits. Ukitake se laissait faire, appréciant les caresses, se disant qu'il s'était menti et qu'il avait autorisé son vis-à-vis de rester parce qu'il voulait ça, ces mains sur son corps, le faisant trembler, ces lèvres qui se glissait sur sa peau, excitant chaque zone de son corps, chaque parcelle de sa peau, ces mains qui maintenant s'attaquer au gland de sa verge dressée. Il poussa un gémissement, envoyant au diable sa fierté, s'abandonnant totalement à ces caresses. Le brun sourit en sentant cet abandon et glissa sa tête vers l'aine de son amant, il prit le sexe en bouche et commença le ballet. La langue taquinait le gland, s'enroulait sur cet objet de convoitise, puis la bouche entama un mouvement de va et vient, autour du sexe dressé. Les gémissements retentissaient dans a pièce, excitant encore plus le brun. Il commença les mêmes mouvements, mais avec sa main et sur son propre sexe, ne tenant plus. Il accéléra, et les deux hommes jouir dans un même ensemble. Le brun sourit, avala et lécha le sperme de sa main, regarda le corps de l'homme désiré reprendre son souffle, sa poitrine se soulevant irrégulièrement. Quand les deux furent calmés, Kyôraku s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres du blanc. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent les excita une nouvelle fois et le brun eut la surprise de sentir des mains dans son dos, descendre le long des ses reins pour atteindre les fesses, faisant glisser le caleçon, et passer devant, remonter sur sa poitrine, effleurant les mamelons déjà durcis. Elles redescendirent jusqu'à l'aine où elles se saisirent de son sexe. Les deux hommes continuaient de s'embrasser, assis face à face, maintenant dévêtu tout les deux. La main du blanc descendit, prit délicatement les bourses de l'autre tandis que l'autre main allait et venait le long de la verge. Kyôraku gémit, murmura le nom de l'amant, le laissa continuer puis il reprit le contrôle de ses émotions. Il fit basculer le corps pâle sur le futon, se léchant les doigts. Il fit descendre ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de celui-ci, les caressant avant défaire pénétrer un doigt. Il sentit le corps d'Ukitake se crisper dessus avant de se détendre et il commença à bouger à l'intérieur. Le capitaine de la treizième gémissait, ce doigt lui procurant tellement de bien, il sentait le désir qui montait, il en voulait plus, bien plus et l'accompagna en bougeant les hanches, le rouge colorait ses joues normalement si pâles, le rendant anormalement mignon et excitant. Le voyant à sa merci, Kyôraku mit un deuxième doigt, suivit très vite d'un troisième et continua pendant un moment à observer ce corps se mouvoir au rythme de ses doigts, voulant qu'ils atteignent un point plus sensible que le brun évitait exprès, cette bouche s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer des cris. Puis il retira tout, arrêtant tout mouvement. Un sourire sadique se peignit sur ses lèvres. Les yeux fermés du blanc s'ouvrirent pour le regarder, surpris et insatisfait. Mais au vu de cette envie grandissante, de ce désir qu'il lisait dans les pupilles noires, il ne tint pas sa résolution et pénétra le propriétaire de ces yeux si expressif. Ukitake poussa un cri en sentant le sexe le pénétrait, mais comme le brun s'efforçait d'attendre qu'il s'habitue à lui, il se détendit et lorsque Kyôraku commença à bouger, la douleur passa très rapidement, laissant des montées de plaisir les enivrer. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se retinrent de crier, la pièce résonnait et ils n'entendaient que ceux de l'autre, les excitant encore plus. Les hanches du blanc accompagnaient les mouvements du brun, l'amenant à toucher la prostate qu'il avait évitée de ses doigts. Ce dernier accéléra, se sentant sur le point de jouir et quand Ukitake se libéra avant lui, contractant tout son corps, il se délivra à l'intérieur du blanc. Il resta au dessus, admirant ce corps puis s'étala à côté de son amant, respirant à grand peine. Les respirations se calmèrent, reprenant un rythme stable.

- Je le savais que je ne devais pas te garder ici, saoul.

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Demanda Kyôraku.

- …

- Puis, je ne suis PAS saoul, ni ivre ni quoi que ce soit. J'ai juste profité de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, quand je l'étais vraiment, pour recommencer.

- Pourquoi ? La voix du capitaine de la treizième n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Le brun sourit. Il se tourna vers le visage qui le regardait. _Encore un peu rouge, ça lui donne des couleurs, il est vraiment désirable comme ça…_ Pensa-t-il. Puis il répondit aux yeux qui attendaient une réponse. Il lui prit le menton, l'embrassant avec douceur et amour.

- Voilà pourquoi, répondit-il, les lèvres dans le cou du capitaine.

* * *

Review ? :)


End file.
